Mischief Multiplied
by dementywhatsit
Summary: The Marauders and the Weasley twins are both legendary pranksters, but what would happen if there was an accident with a Time Turner and Fred and George got transported back in time to Hogwarts, 1977?
1. Chapter 1

**1995**

A piercing whistle sounded across Platform 9 ¾, signalling that the train was about to leave. Hurried goodbyes were made, tears were shed, and regular letters were promised to parents, before all the students climbed aboard and begun to look for somewhere to sit. Moody, Lupin, Tonks and Mr and Mrs Weasley stood on the platform and waved their farewells while a large, shaggy black dog bounded along, chasing the train as it departed.

"Well," said Fred as he clapped his hands together, "we must be off," and he and George disappeared down the corridor of the train, leaving Harry and the others behind as they commenced their search for Lee Jordan.

The Hogwarts express was rapidly gaining speed as it raced down the tracks towards the school. Swaying carriages combined with an abundance of students made it difficult to move in a straight line, and more than once a diminutive second-year got accidentally pushed to the side as the twins searched for their friend.

"Oi! You two, over here!" called the very familiar voice of Lee Jordan, and the twins grinned and followed him into the compartment that he had been reserving towards the end of the train.

"You should see what we came up with over the summer!" George whispered excitedly as his brother slid the door shut behind them all with a click! to ensure privacy for their 'business dealings'. A piece of parchment, that had evidently been folded and unfolded many times, got whipped out of Fred's sleeve, and three heads gathered around it to read the list; two with flaming red hair, the other with dreadlocks.

"I can see why you didn't want to write any of this down in a letter," Lee sniggered as his dark brown eyes trailed down the list, which had greatly improved since last year when one of the only things on it hand been fake wands. "How are nose-lengthening sweets going then?"

George stifled a chuckle and shot a side-long glance at the boy standing beside him, "They're sort of not."

"The potion exploded on us on the first day of the hols' and singed both my eyebrows off!" Fred appeared to believe this was something to be proud of, judging from the pleased expression on his freckled face. "Lucky enough, Mum bought the story about the Exploding Snap game gone wrong…"

"What are…" a finger traced down the list of inventions and rested on a certain name that was under the title of 'Still in Development'. Lee looked up curiously at the twins and struggled to maintain a business-like manner, "Canary Creams?"

* * *

Twenty-four minutes later, the discussion was over and Angelina Johnson and Patricia Stimpson had their conversation interrupted by the three boys, who walked into their carriage looking extremely pleased with themselves.

"Where have you lot been then?" Angelina demanded in a faintly irritated tone, but she never the less accepted the kiss that Fred planted on her cheek as he sat down.

"Oh you know, the usual mischief and mayhem-"

"-ickle Ronnikins has been made a prefect though, so we've had to be more careful than usual."

The twins snickered and Lee grinned as he removed a box with holes in it from deep in a pocket in his school robes. "Oh Lee, do you have to let that thing out in here?" Patricia muttered while shooting apprehensive looks at the box, from which a faint rustling sound could be heard.

"Eddie has been in the box all day, he needs to stretch his _legs_," the last word of the sentence got drawn out and emphasised, as Lee grinned mischievously. One hand slipped into the box, and a sizeable lump was seen immediately scurrying up the inside of his sleeve, where it came to rest on his shoulder. One long, hairy leg got extended up to nudge Lee's earlobe as if in greeting, and Patricia shuddered. The raucous laughter of Fred, George and Lee didn't seem to have any effect on Patricia, as she had started staring out of the window and nervously chewing on her bottom lip as she watched the brilliant green country-side flashing by.

Lee's elbow nudged her in the ribs and broke Patricia out of her reverie. "Come on, Eddie's not going to touch you. How was your summer?" he asked pointedly as the girl gingerly rubbed her side.

Patricia dragged her pale fingers through her mousy brown hair, and had to tug a few times to release herself from the grip her curls had seized on the ring she was wearing. "It was okay I suppose…" she muttered.

"Come on; tell them what you told me!"

Reluctantly, Patricia looked up and grinned at Angelina, who returned it with a smile of her own. "Well Dad was having a bonfire in the backyard and I was out there with him to make sure that it was kept under control while he was de-gnoming the garden. I…err…left my wand outside on the lawn while we went inside to get drinks and one of the gnomes tossed it into the flames, Merlin only knows why."

Four pairs of eyes were focussed on her now and were obviously eager to hear the rest of the story.

"So anyway, once the fire got at the core of my wand, there was this massive explosion that scorched the whole lawn and a few of the trees. The good thing about it was that it wiped out all the gnomes because the silly sods were all still out above ground from when Dad was going for them. Mum was so happy to be rid of them that she wasn't even cross about the burnt begonias," Patricia giggled.

"So you had to go and buy a new wand?" the other girl asked, because she hadn't heard any more of the story.

Apparently, this was the wrong thing to say as the apprehensive expression flickered back onto Patricia's face, and her dark brown eyes drifted subconsciously to the pocket of her school robes. "No…"

Fred sniggered as he recalled the nervous wreak his fellow Gryffindor had been in back in fifth year when they had to take their O.W.L tests. "Come on Stimpson, we've got N.E.W.Ts this year and while George and I would be able to get away with not having a wand, you are surely going to need one."

Angelina elbowed him hard as Patricia sent him a withering look. "I know that. What I was going to say - before you interrupted me - was that I got given my Aunt's wand. It's in near-perfect condition and has Erumpent tail hair in it, so at least I know it's powerful. The thing is, how am I expected to do well at all when this wand isn't really mine? Everyone says that you don't do half as well with someone else's wand, even Ollivander said so and he's an expert!"

Patricia took a deep, steadying breath to try and gain some control over her emotions. "I just know I'm going to do terribly!" she wailed hopelessly. Evidently, she should have taken a few more calming breaths.

Lee would normally be alarmed to see a girl in such a state, but he had known Patricia for years and had become accustomed to her agonising about school work. "Come on Patty, you know you're good enough to pass everything," he said consolingly as he clapped her on the shoulder.

Patricia sighed and sat there fidgeting in an extremely nervous manner before she looked up and bit her lip, which was already bright red from all the abuse it had been receiving before. "I have to go to the restroom," she hissed in an undertone to Angelina, before she got up and dashed out of the compartment without even closing the door behind her.

Silence descended on the group, but it was destroyed a moment later when the twins dissolved into a fit of laughter. Angelina looked a little disapproving, but she didn't say anything because quite frankly, she didn't see why her friend had to get so worked up over it all. There was Quidditch to take her mind off things, after all.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" The voice floated from the front of the train and reached the ears of Lee and Angelina. They each grabbed a few coins from their trunks and stopped uncertainly at the door.

"Are you coming?" Lee asked as he looked back at the twins.

Fred fished around in one of his pockets and produced a couple of Galleons, then promptly tossed them to Lee. "Get us some Cauldron Cakes and Chocolate Frogs?"

Angelina and Lee nodded, then left, shutting the door behind them. George immediately hopped up and grabbed two sacks from his (or was it Fred's?) trunk, and proceeded to open the first to make sure the precious contents were still safe and intact. Meanwhile, his brother had found the wand Patricia had left abandoned on her seat in her mad rush to get out of the compartment.

* * *

He stood in the middle of the compartment and twirled the sleek, dark wood between his fingers as he gazed down at it with a look that clearly showed he was thinking hard. George had gone to join Fred and stood in front of him, clutching one sack of their inventions in each hand.

"Do you think…?"

"It'd be hard to get our hands on any of it…"

"Erumpent hair, horn or Exploding Fluid is a Class B Tradeable Material."

"Which just means we might have to pay Dung a bit more to get it," George concluded with a manic sort of grin.

This was mirrored exactly by Fred as the twins simultaneously envisioned how the ingredients could be used to create bigger and better fireworks. "That's a brilliant point, dear brother of mine!" he exclaimed as he lifted a hand and clapped George on the shoulder. Unfortunately, by doing so, Fred allowed a small firecracker to fall from the bag clasped in his outstretched hand, and the little scarlet pyrotechnist's toy tumbled down and struck the tip of Patricia's wand.

If only the twins hadn't invented that particular firecracker to ignite when thrown, everything that followed could have been avoided. There was a loud bang and a shower of yellow and orange sparks, and the wand clattered to the floor. Sooty black smoke swirled around the compartment, and it when it finally settled, the Weasley twins were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**1977**

Abigail Wright sat motionless in the prefects carriage and only just managed not to gape at James Potter. He had just walked through the door and he was wearing the gleaming badge that proclaimed him to be Head Boy. Rumours had been flying around about him receiving the coveted position even faster than the time that Stanley Lovegood had proclaimed Lucius Malfoy to be related to a Muggle farmer and how he had got out of that incident alive, Abigail would never know. But yes, getting back to the point; she was still shocked that for once the Hogwarts grapevine had been correct.

A pair of reproachful hazel eyes peered through curly brown hair at Abigail and she smiled apologetically at Anthony Summerby who had sat down beside her when they had boarded the train.

_Right. Paying attention now._

Confident, commanding words were now coming from the mouth of Lily Evans, who was delivering the obligatory start of year speech to all the prefects. The attractive redhead occasionally glanced to her side and her vivid green eyes always rested on the face of James Potter; his appointment as Head Boy seemed to have surprised her most of all, and there was an unidentifiable expression on her face. Abigail focussed her gaze on the Head Girl, and listened to her talk of working together and forging friendships in these dark times. She had heard it all before because she had been a prefect for Hufflepuff since her fifth year, but it was especially important to listen now, considering the terrifying murders that had happened over the last couple of months.

Once the meeting had concluded, Abigail patrolled the corridors with Anthony, occasionally laughing at an anecdote about his holidays, or a joke he had thought up.

"Okay, well everything seems to be going fine Abby, I think we can stop patrolling now."

Abigail stopped and nodded; Anthony had a point and she was supposed to have met up with Felicia almost ten minutes ago.

"Right, well I'll see you at the feast then!"

With a bright smile and a quick wave of her hand, Abigail had gone to find her friend and had left behind a rather disgruntled looking Anthony who had been hoping to spend a bit more time with the pretty blonde before they got to Hogwarts.

* * *

"Urgh, these kids are getting worse every year," the Hufflepuff girl complained good naturedly as she sat down opposite Felicia Alford, who peered over the top of her thin-rimmed glasses at Abigail as she rolled her shoulders and pretended to be severely uncomfortable.

"It's either that or you're starting to slack off, Wright," Felicia murmured teasingly.

Abigail scoffed and tossed a crumpled up Drooble's Gum wrapper that she had found in her pocket across the compartment. For once she actually got something to go where she wanted it to, and the glossy, brightly coloured packaging bounced off the neatly plaited black hair of the other Hufflepuff.

Ignoring the giggle of triumph that immediately issued from between the lips of Abigail, Felicia cleared her throat. "Did you have a good summer?"

"Yes it was okay, but a bit boring. How-"

"What about your sister Amanda? You said she was pregnant, didn't you?"

"Oh yes," the girl replied with more enthusiasm. "She isn't due for quite a while though, and they still don't know if it's a girl or a boy."

"Have they any ideas what names they might choose for the kid?"

Faint lines appeared across Abigail's forehead as she thought back to the conversation she had had with her older sister a few weeks before. "Well of course it's all a bit soon to make final plans but I think they liked the name Andrew – named after Michael's father - if the baby is a boy. If it's a girl, it might be Melinda - after my Mum, or Patricia - after my Gran. And-" she stopped for a moment, breathing excitedly as her cheeks flushed rosy pink, "I'm going to be the Godmother!"

Felicia was genuinely pleased at the news, but still saw fit to proclaim, "Oh no, that's horrible!"

"What happened to all that 'Hufflepuffs are loyal and good to their friends' stuff Leesha?" Abigail asked dryly. Her friend pushed her glasses up her rather long nose with one finger, and straightened the glasses so she no longer looked off-balance.

Felicia rolled her dark eyes, but couldn't stop the giggle that determinedly fought its way from her mouth. "You know you're my best friend you dolt, and how is pointing out the truth being disloyal?"

Before Abigail could think of a reply, Felicia had glanced around the compartment, then slid shut the blind on the door so that no busy bodies from the corridor could peak in. She slowly turned around to face the other girl once the door was definitely shut securely. "You know how I wanted to take those extra classes this year but I wasn't going to have space in my timetable? Well Dad finally managed to convince the Ministry that I should be allowed to have a Time Turner, isn't that amazing?" Without stopping to hear Abigail's response, Felicia continued. "Do you want to know what the annoying thing is? Some of those wan-…idiots…in the Ministry seemed to believe that because I was a Hufflepuff, I wouldn't be able to handle such a powerful magical object. Seems like they only think Gryffindors or Ravenclaws would be suitable candidates to use them!" she ranted.

"Or Slytherins, if their snotty parents paid them all enough money," Abigail pointed out with a frown etched on her features. "Can I see it then?" she asked hopefully.

Felicia nodded and reached into the top folds of the black robes she was wearing. "Of course, I had to get the Time Turner that looks to be about a hundred years old, but the fact is that I got it," the girl proclaimed proudly. She held up the sparkling glass Time Turner that was attached to a gleaming silver chain and it appeared to have been scrubbed very hard to get it clean. As if to emphasise that she, Felicia Alford, had a highly magical object in her possession, she gave it a little shake in order to let the glass catch the light from the candles on the walls.

That really was the wrong thing to have done, and Felicia realised the instant that the part connecting the silver chain to the tiny hourglass snapped and sent the precious Time Turner tumbling downwards. Abigail's face froze in a look of absolute horror and her large, dark blue eyes widened to resemble saucers as the Time Turner struck the floor of the compartment and shattered into thousands of tiny pieces of sparkling glass.

Felicia, who had scrambled to try and catch the Turner as it fell to the ground, stood there with her hand still outstretched, staring at the ground in shock. A nasty moment's silence descended on the compartment, and she made a scared choking noise in the back of her throat. "I…I have to go see if I can find a teacher," Felicia turned and hurried off to the front the train before her friend could point out that the professors would all be at the school by now.

Seeing her friend's dark eyes brimming with tears felt like a kick to the gut for Abigail, and she dropped to her knees beside the scattered glass. Sweeping it all up and disposing of the remnants seemed like a horrible idea, considering how hard the Alfords had worked to get it in the first place, and an ice cold determination settled in her stomach when Abigail decided that there was no way on Earth that the Ministry wasn't going to give her friend a replacement Time Turner. _She could have been killed if it broke while she was using it!_

When annoyed, Abigail unfortunately became irrational and when she looked at the wand in her hand, she struck the tip down into the centre of the pile of glass shards where the shiny, dark wood contrasted brilliantly with the glittering remains of the Time Turner. "_Reparo!_" she cried, with more emphasis than was needed.

Her wand had always been temperamental, the core of it was to blame, and the actions of hitting it hard against a magical object, and shouting out an incantation when calmness was required both combined to create an imbalance in the magical field of the compartment. Abigail's wand went burning hot to the touch, as did the glass and she relinquished her grip on the wand as she scrambled to her feet. Right when she stood up, the carriage suddenly lurched to the side and there was a flash of white light that got followed by two heavy thuds. Abigail still had her eyes screwed shut out of fright, and couldn't possibly imagine what had just happened, until she heard rustling robes and her eyes flew open.

Two redheaded boys had shakily stood up off the floor and dusted soot and bits of glass off each other while they muttered something about firecrackers. Two suspicious looking sacks lay abandoned on the floor between them. _I must have hit my head or something, because I'm seeing double_, Abigail murmured to herself, feeling a little delirious. It was only then that she realised that there was actually two people standing in the compartment when it had been empty only seconds before, and she gave a little squeak of fright.

Fred and George whipped their heads around to find the source of the noise, and saw a slim girl, who was a little shorter than them, standing in front of the window with a look of shock spread across her features. She had wheat blonde hair that fell just below her shoulder blades, and it looked like it would usually be neat if it wasn't blown all over the place from the force of their firecracker exploding. The girl seemed to have gotten over her shock, because her dark blue eyes were looking at them with a mixture of suspicion and dread, though neither Fred, nor George, could tell the reason for the second emotion. One twin glanced at the other, and without having to speak a word, they each agreed that they had never seen this girl before. She was obviously the same age as them, or maybe a year younger, but she could never have been to Hogwarts before because the twins kept very careful tabs about who the prefects were in any current year. However, she was wearing a prefects badge, which only served to confuse them even more than the odd ringing they heard in their ears.

Neither party said a word; the Twins were looking at Abigail with interest, and she was looking at them with something akin to horror.

She had never seen these strangers before, but something about them looked familiar. _Merlin, they look like Weasleys_, Abigail thought dimly as her eyes dropped to the pieces of the shattered Time Turner that the redheads were currently standing in. Her stomach lurched and a tingle of excitement was quickly squashed as Abigail forced herself not to be amazed at what she had just done. This was her doing, and she was responsible for fixing the situation.

How she was going to manage it, Abigail had no idea.


End file.
